The White Rose Misson
by fadedjae
Summary: Jun has a misson: steal Yama away from the evil Sora. Yaoi? Maybe. Happy ending? Could be. Dunno.
1. The Operation Begins

"The White Rose Misson"

Couples: Not sure yet. Probably gonna have yaoi cuz I'm a yaoi kind of girl. Dai x Ken, maybe Taichi x Yama. Again, not sure. Anywho, thanks for reading!

~*~

"Binoculars, check. Bandages, check. Voice recorder, check." I packed everything into my purse. "Lipstick, check. Hairbrush, check. Eye shadow, check."

I stood in front of my mirror and surveyed myself with a frown. My hair had been neatly clipped back, a light blush dusted over my cheeks, lip gloss spread on my lips, and a hint of eye shadow smudged over my eyes. I had chosen a light pink and peach dress and platforms. My purse was a soft ivory. I looked good. Damn good. There was no way that Yama wouldn't fall in love with me.

With a fierce look of determination, I marched out of my room. "I'll be home late tonight!" I yelled to any listening family member. "Don't stay up for me!" I didn't bother waiting for a response. I had a mission to complete. Operation Steal Yama Away From Sora had begun. 

~~~

I walked down the street slowly, attempting to calm my breaking heart. How could Yama date Sora? How could he?

Sora was evil. Plain and simple. 

Horrible evil Sora.

I curled my hands into fists. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I had spent months trying to win Yama, and all he ever did was blow me off. Why didn't he love me back? Who the hell made the rules about love? If I loved Yama, he should love me back. He just should. 

But he didn't.

I sighed and picked up my pace. I only had twenty minutes until his date started and I needed to find a place to hide.

It was a nice night. Perfect night for a date. The cherry trees had just begun to bloom and their fragrance colored the night with romance. The moon had risen early and had found her place in the sky, a white diamond in the velvet pinks and yellows of sunset. A breeze stirred the air, lifting my spirits up as it swirled the leaves at my feet. Spring was the season for love. 

It was like city was encouraging me. Suddenly the world seemed like such a perfect place, filled with flowers, bird songs, and the fresh adoration of joy and love. I felt like I could do anything. I could fly away from it all if I wanted, and I could Yama floating with me.

I could have his smiles to myself. I could have his embrace. He would write those silly love songs, meaning every poetic word, singing his love for me and me alone. We'd dance under the moonlight, just like in my dreams.

I could imagine how good I looked. An innocent girl walking down the night-tinted sidewalks, her purse swinging to a silent beat, her hair ruffled by an affection wind. Her skirt bustling around a pair of long slender legs. Smiles for everyone but meant for one heart alone. I was the image of youth. The image of hope. The image of love.

I was perfect. I was Motomiya Jun, child of Truth, Love, and Dreams.


	2. Empty-Head Syndrome

~*~

I had learned all about the date plans from my one of my friends (and spies). They were to go to the five o'clock showing of the movie _Metropolis_, then go off to eat at the new American restaurant (which had opened only days before). Conclusion, Yamato was a good date. He was willing to spend money and made sure that both entertainment and food were taken care off. He was no "wham-bam-thank you ma'am" types of guys. Oh no, my Yama was a sweetheart. With beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow like perfect sapphires. Golden hair that glimmered in the light. A voice that could make stones cry.

Obviously, Yama was an angel placed on Earth.

Which made Sora a demon spawn.

I had previously scouted out the area in front of the movie cinema so I had already picked out the perfect place to watch from. A bus stop was right in front of the theater, so all I had to do was sit on the bench, minding my own business, and pretend to be doing my makeup. If I held my compact (which had a mirror, of course), I could spy to my heart's content without being seen.

Genius thoughts.

The one thing I hadn't planned on, however, was my butt cramping while I waited. Or the evening temperature dropping as the sun faded. Or that other people may want the bench for actual bus waiting. Of course I had arrived at the movie theater an hour early, in case Yama had decided to do the same, and although it was only a half an our into the mission, I was already shivering, in pain, and bored. And scared. 

At quarter to movie time, an unattractive and rather smelly old man sat next to me. I pretended to be engrossed in applying eyeliner and tried to edge as far away on the bench as possible.

He grumbled and gurgled, belched and bumbled. I could feel his leering eyes and bit my lip to keep myself from cursing. The bus was due in minutes and then my troubles would be shipped away. Patience was a virtue.

"Whoa, watch out! Excuse me sir! Need to sit here!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a running leaping Taichi. He bounced over the back of the bench and wedged himself directly into between the old man and me. The man sputtered in surprise and stared openly in shock, but Taichi flashed a grin and a victory sign. "Bus coming soon I hope?"

Mumbling in defeat, the man shifted down the bench and away form us.

He casually through his arm around me and gave me an outrageous wink. "So Jun, what's up?"

I couldn't help but smile. Yagami Taichi reminded me of my brother in so many ways that it was easy for me to get along with him. I grinned back and shrugged. "Not much, just waiting around. Thanks for saving me by the way."

Taichi mock saluted. "My pleasure. I love rescueing damsels in distress." He linked his fingers behind his head. "Yup, that's my. A knight in shining armor. So, what's a gorgeous gal like wasting a way in a dump like this? Wait," he tapped a long finger against his chin, "Let me guess. Stalking Yamato again, right?"

In his own strange, obnoxious way, Taichi was cute. He was not as exquisite as Yama, but he had an unruly wild charm. He had large brown eyes and a mess of brown hair, long legs, and a smooth muscular body. He was also Yama's best friend. I scowled. "What else would I be doing on a Friday night?" I shot back. 

"Yeah," Taichi chuckled, "Not like you'd have a date on your own."

I frowned and turned my head. Too true. My only romance was one that I had made in my head, a bizarre fantasy between me and an untouchable god (were there any other kinds?). I had always fancied that Yamato was going to be different then the other boys that I knew… that somehow he'd be something more than a body of hormones and insults. If I kept him at a distance then I could always see him as perfect. Typical case of attraction from afar, usual schoolgirl crush. Still hurt a lot though.

"Damn, sorry Jun. Didn't mean it," he said trying patch things up. "Hey, look at me."

I rolled my eyes but turned towards him again. "What Taichi? It's not like you were wrong, you know-"

"Nah, I was wrong. I always say stupid things before I think about what it is that I'm saying." His forehead wrinkled. "That made sense, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Strangely, yes. Yes it did. So changing the subject, what are you doing here?" Insight hit me and I thought of a way to get back at him. "Checking up on your ex girlfriend?" I taunted mercilessly. "I'm sure Yama takes good care of her."

"Ouch. That hurt me right here Jun," Taichi tapped a fist over his heart. Suppose I deserved it though." 

"So, are you?" I prodded, jabbing a finger into his side. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

Ouch! Damn Jun! Cut it out!" He brushed away my hand. "Yeah, I am, so what of it! A guy can be curious, can't he?"

"Jealous, more like it." I said, satisfied and smug. "I knew it. A little childish, aren't we Yagami?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Low blow. Okay," I held my hands, "Let's call a truce." He looked skeptical so I launched into a better way to get Taichi back on my side. "If we make peace I'll tell you all about my plan to win Yama. And hey!" More insight! "You can get back Sora! I can't believe I've been so dense!" I smacked my forehead. "Taichi, listen." I grabbed his hand. "If we can break them apart, I'll get Yama and you'll get your skanky girlfriend back! And on top of it, you and Yama can be friends again because there won't be any girl between you!" 

I jumped from my seat and bounced up and down clapping my hands. "This is so amazing! It'll work perfectly!"

"Hey now, calm down." Taichi shook his head. "I think I've seen this in a movie before…"

"Dammit Taichi!" I stomped my foot. "There is no way I'm going to let that bitch Sora get my man! Yama and I are meant to be together!"

Taichi pushed himself up from the bench. "There is no way that your stupid plot will work," he said firmly, "For one thing this is real life, not some teenage romance novel. And another thing, Yamato and Sora are my friends and I don't want to hurt either of them. And another thing-"

"How stupid can you be?" Furious I punched him in the arm. He cringed and pouted. "Look Taichi, this is the only way that both of us can win! I want Yamato, and you want your girlfriend! You admitted that you came to spy on them too!"

"Just because-"

I growled and punched him again. "Dammit! Just agree to it!"

"Will you stop hitting me?" I had worked Taichi into a frenzy. He glowered from under his bushy hair. "There's no way that I'll do this!"

"Just do it already!" I punched him again.

And again.

And again.

"Dammit Jun!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "You're insane! You're crazier than your brother!"

"I want Yama!" I pummeled his chest with my fists. "Just agree!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Um, hi Taichi…Hi Jun…Uh, what are you guys doing?"

We stopped at the same time. Suddenly I realized that we were making quite possibly the biggest scene that the crowd that had gathered around us had ever seen. We were better than any cheesy movie any day. The yelling had gotten the attention of a very confused Sora who now stood just meters away.

In a split second, I realized that I had won. I was in Taichi's arms, my hands placed suggestively on his chest with his fingers curled around my shoulders. It was destiny that I would succeed and this proved it.

"Sora, hi!" I blushed conveniently. Before Taichi had a chance to reply I put everything in action. "Sorry about that," I giggled innocently, "We were just having a lover's spat!"

"A lover's…" Sora frowned prettily, her rosy pink lips pouting in thought. "Oh! You two are going out?"

"You didn't know?" I wound my arms around Taichi's neck. "Yup, we just started dating! Aren't we a cute couple?"

Fortunately, Taichi remained frozen and silent in shock.

Score one point for me.


End file.
